


Whoops

by Thedarkslayer



Series: Nurse Tate Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Season, Everyone is probably an asshole, F/M, Masturbation, Negan's an asshole, No Sex, POV Second Person, Sexual Tension, You are Nurse Tate, idk i just started writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: Character summary: Your name is Danica Tate. You were a nurse in the ER before all of THIS, originally an Alexandrian but after a particular failure on Rick’s part to meet his quota, he takes you instead. You hate Negan and his stupidly attractive face, and Negan finds your sass to be amusing….usually.Story Summary: Negan hears you masturbating and you won’t live that down





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, basically, I saw her face and came up with this, I am a garbage can, enjoy my trash pls thanx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAST

## Cast:

  * _Danica Tate (You)_



  * _Negan_




	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan hears you masturbating and you won’t live that down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted [Here](http://theblankpagebxforeyou.tumblr.com/post/172607229994/whoops-pt-1-in-the-nurse-tate-series-character)

“Nurse Tate,” he purred staring at you with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, “Do we have to go through this every time? On your knees or I’ll put you on your knees.” 

Everyone else had knelt, you remained standing your dark eyes staring him down. You knew how this would go, you’d end up on your knees, but you weren’t going to be compliant about it. You wanted your resistance known, “I only kneel willingly before God himself.” 

Negan chuckled taking a few casual steps closer to you. Simon was peering up at you, his eyes narrowed. Simon scared the shit outta you, even more than Negan himself. Luckily Negan seemed to take some sick amusement in forcing you down himself. 

“You know,” he said carefully now mere inches from you, he leaned forward, “I’m starting to think you just _like_ me putting you on your knees.” 

You turned your head to look at him again, he was now so close you could feel his breath on you. You suppressed a shudder, convincing yourself it’s only fear. Somewhere deep down though, you knew it wasn’t. With a snap of your neck you head butted him and he drew back pressing the back of his hand to his nose and sniffing, trying to make sure you didn’t break it. He smiled at you his hand darting out and gripping your shoulder. He dug his thumb into the pressure point at the hallow of your shoulder right at the collar bone. 

“Now that, is some sexy shit,” he grins wide, pushing down harder as you tried your damnedest to keep your knees from collapsing, his voice lowered, this time less amused and more threatening, “Now get on your fuckin’ knees before I lose my patience.” 

You knew better than to keep pushing him, you relented looking down as you collapsed down onto your knees before him. You refused to look at him though. He didn’t move from in front of you, his gloved hand traced your face tilting your head up at him, “Was that so hard?” he smirked. 

You jerked your head from his hand but he continued to stand directly in front of you as he spoke to the group. To be honest you didn’t really hear anything he was saying, his proximity to you and his crotch right in your face was distracting in a number of ways. 

He dismissed the group sending them on their way and you started to get up, but his hand on your head kept you in place, “Not you, you see...YOU seem to have a problem,” he started to pace around you, your heart was in your throat as Lucille was place over his shoulder, “You seem to have forgotten who the hell you’re dealing with because I’ve been patient with you.” 

“I didn’t forget,” you muttered. 

“I didn’t ASK you to speak,” he said sharply. 

Your jaw tightened but you fell silent. 

“Maybe you need a little reminder,” Negan continued. 

Your heart nearly stopped when you felt Lucille near the side of your face, the barbs just brushing your skin. It was all you could do not to jump up or flinch. You trembled a little. Some how even though he was behind you, you knew he was smiling. 

“Stand up Nurse Tate,” Negan said after a moment. 

You very slowly complied and you felt Negan’s hand on the back of your neck, slowly he walked around in front of you, his hand moving to cup your jaw, “I think we could get along much better than this, your sass is just...adorable...but when I tell you to do somethin’ you do it, you understand?” 

You nodded pulling your head away from his touch. You suspected he knew you liked it more than you ever wanted to, because it didn’t deter him, “I didn’t hear you, Danica, what was that?” 

“Go to hell,” you muttered in response. 

He tongued one of his teeth and sniffed, suddenly that hand was around your throat, and he backed you into the wall, “What was that? I don’t think I heard you right.” 

“I said I understand,” you swallowed hard. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear sweetheart,” Negan smirked and patted the side of your face, “You don’t want us to have to have this conversation again, do you? Because my patience isn’t gonna hold for long.” 

You shook your head and he narrowed his eyes, “No,” you said out loud your eyes falling just passed him. 

“Good, glad we understand each other,” he smiled wide, “Dr. Conners could sure use your help for a couple of my boys.” 

You nodded and went to step away but he stopped you leveling you with a look and a shit eating grin. Negan was very intent he was going to teach you some manners, “Did I tell you to go yet?” 

You narrowed your eyes and cut your eyes to him before a big fake smile crossed your face, “Why no, Massa, I’m real sorry I should have known betta forgive me Massa,” you faked a horrible Southern Slave accent. 

He stared at you blankly and annoyed, his jaw tightening a little, “Nurse Tate...do we REALLY need to have a more at length discussion about your attitude? Because I think I’ve been FAR to lenient.” 

You looked down, “No,” you said quietly. 

“No what?” he demanded sharply. 

You grimaced and said through gritted teeth, “No, Sir.” 

“Good, now go, before I lose my patience,” Negan told you sharply. 

You didn’t hesitate this time, no doubt your sharp tongue would get you in trouble if you continued. 

* * *

That was one of the most ridiculous things you ever had to deal with. One of the Saviors in question got shot because another guy forgot to turn on the safety, and his partner shot him back. Negan was going to LOVE that story. 

You certainly weren’t going to seek him out to tell him that stupid shit, you’d dealt with him enough. Now you just needed to wind down. 

You peeled off your clothes and took a shower before sinking into your bed. You couldn’t sleep though, you were still tense. You weren’t sure how you were going to be able to handle this subservience to Negan, you weren’t subservient to anyone. You tried to think of him as a typical asshole boss, but if you stepped out of line you weren’t just going to get a write up, you were going to get dead. 

You needed to unwind, and you could only think of one way to do it. A little self love could go a long way, it wasn’t like you had had anyone else to do it for a while. Hell, you’d barely had time to handle it yourself. 

You exhaled deeply and brought your hands to your breast cupping them first then squeezing them firmly. You groaned softly then rolled your nipples between your fingers. One hand traveled down slowly over your stomach, as you tried to conjure images of the last time. Instead the only thing that popped in your mind was the feeling of Negan’s breath floating over your ear. Your fingers trailed over your slit, you tried to push him from your mind, but you found yourself picturing his hand around your throat again. You gasped as your fingers teased your clit, you tried to think of literally anything else but him. You tried reminding yourself of the horrible things he’d done, but you can only hear his voice next to your ear. You moaned a bit too loud, “Fuck,” you breathed out, finally giving up on trying to rid yourself of him and instead just embraced it. He didn’t have to know. 

You slid a finger inside yourself your thumb circling your clit as you imagined his head between your legs. It was his fingers, his tongue, his rough touch. You were more turned on than you should have been. You panted and gasped and moaned as you steadily brought yourself higher and higher. You slid another finger inside, pumping faster, imagine how his beard would feel against your thighs. Finally the tension was just too much, “Fucking hell!” you gasped out as pleasure overwhelmed your system and your fluids squirted all over your hands. 

You lay there panting for a moment, and for one heart stopping moment you her what sounded like movement behind your door. Someone was listening in. At first you were embarrassed but after you thought about it, there was nothing you could do, but hope the enjoyed what they heard and didn’t fucking come back. You tugged yourself from your bed to clean yourself up a bit, your skin still humming when you returned to your bed. 

* * *

He was shouting about SOMETHING again, it wasn’t relevant to your life. The Negan in your fantasies was much quieter, less of an asshole. As soon as you appeared his eyes snapped to you, a small smile quirking on his face. You sighed, but he kept the smile on his face, almost as if he wanted to say something but was holding it back. 

“We’ve got some medical equipment in, go help them unload and put them where you need them,” he told you, the look never left. 

“Oh...God, Who is...?” you started but instead of finishing the sentence you rushed over to the truck where a couple of guys had started to crawl inside to pulling things out, “Whoa, Whoa, let me do that...you guys are gonna break it.” 

The guy turned to look at you and pursed his lips. You couldn’t recall his name but Simon was among them, and he quirked an eyebrow at you. The other man looked at Simon who shrugged, “Fine...let her.” 

You climbed in the truck and started pulling out boxes, small boxes at first. You piles them up gently while the guys just stood there and watched you. It wasn’t until you started pulling out a particularly heavy box when you heard Negan again. 

“What the HELL are you three doing?” 

“She said she didn’t want help sir,” Simon spoke up quickly. 

“I wasn’t aware she gave the orders,” Negan said tersely as Simon’s eyes darted away from him, he finally turned to address you, you were surprised to see him smile, in fact it was a shit eating grin on his face, “Nurse Tate, I know you’re used to... _handlin’ things on your own..._ but it tends to work out better if you let someone...give ya a _hand_.” 

You normally wouldn’t have thought anything of the statement, but it was the way he was grinning at you. He seemed FAR too amused with himself, it was a knowing smile. You squinted at him, and he continued to smile quirking an eyebrow as if _daring_ you to ask. You could feel your face heating up and he chuckled softly, you recovered quickly and shot back, “I don’t want any bumblin’ fool messing around with equipment they have no idea how to use,” you shot back, flicking your gaze up and down him accusingly. 

You saw him draw his head back and raise both eyebrows, when he started to open his mouth to contest that statement you quickly ducked back into the truck to grab another box. 

“Excuse me..?” you heard him call after you, you would have laughed but you heard him climb into the truck behind you. What you didn’t count on was him pulling the door closed behind him. The back of the truck was pitch black and you whirled around with a huff. 

“Negan stop screwing around you could damage something we...” your voice trialed off when you basically ran into him. 

“Sweetheart, I _know_ you didn’t just imply that I couldn’t handle your... _equipment...”_ Negan said lowly, he was still moving forward forcing you to back up until your back hit the metal side of the truck. 

You tried to causally push him aside, not that you could go too far because you couldn’t see. He didn’t budge either way but he instead caught your wrist and pinned it to the side of the truck. In spite of yourself you made a small noise in your throat, before clearing it quickly to try and cover it, “Negan you are awfully offended over some boxes.” 

“You know DAMN well, I ain’t talkin’ about boxes,” he told you, “If we were talkin’ about boxes I don’t think you’d be breathing so hard.” 

You were dead silent, frozen in place. You could hear the blood rushing through your ears. 

“You don’t think I haven’t noticed? You don’t think I can’t see you breathing hard every time I get close to you, feel your skin flush when I touch you,” he chuckled softly speaking into your ear, “Or see you tremble when my lips brush your ear?” 

“Negan...move...” you said tersely, the words didn’t come out with as much conviction as you were hoping for. 

“You know how hard I was listening to you moan like a fucking porn star,” he purred, you could tell he had that shit eating grin on his face, “I had to go fuck a couple of my wives after that.” 

“You’re fucking disgusting get the fuck off me,” you pulled your hand away from him and tried to ignore the tingle between your legs.   
  
He let you have your hand back but he didn’t step back, he leaned forward to speak into your ear again, “I bet just imagining  me making you come in the back of this truck has got you all wet.”

You were glad he couldn’t see that you were red. For a moment you were silent unable to find words, your silence made him chuckle. You felt his finger tips trace the side of your face, before you finally spoke, adjusting your tone to a very bitchy one, “Hmm, I did, but rememberin’ that you’re an insufferable prick made me drier than the fucking Sahara.... _MOVE_ Negan.” 

He laughed softly, “I bet it drives you fucking crazy, that such an ‘insufferable Prick’ can get you wet without even touching you.” 

You gritted your teeth and pushed him away from you finally. Your hand seemed to act on it’s own, before you could stop yourself, you’d balled up your fist and and decked him squarely in the jaw, surprised at your accuracy considering you couldn’t even see your hand move. 

He laughed harder, finally moving to pulled the door back open. The light filled the back of the truck and turned his head to wink at her as he climbed back out. 


End file.
